Linked
by Leissen
Summary: L'histoire de Tekken 3 jusqu'au 5 voir plus avec un personnage qui changera tout ... Kaena Kazama a décidé de s'inscrire au KIFT 3 afin de retrouver son frère jumeau...


**Voilà ma toute première fic sur l'univers de Tekken ^^ Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas de moi ^^ * sauf Kaena bien sur 8D * J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire xD enfin libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez 8D quelques petits reviews seraient la bienvenue ^^**

**Linked …**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Jin ouvrit lentement, très lentement, les yeux. Pourtant il ne fit pas la différence entre l'obscurité d'un esprit clos, ou les ténèbres qui l'entouraient à présent. Le jeune japonais avança doucement, ne sachant s'il tournait en rond ou s'il s'enfonçait encore plus dans la noirceur de cet endroit sinistre. Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Jin s'arrêta et un grand miroir se dressa devant lui. Le jeune homme tendit la main mais son reflet ne silla pas. Sa main moite et tremblante effleura furtivement la paroi lisse et froide de la glace et celle-ci s'ondula comme l'eau s'ondulant à la caresse du vent ou d'une feuille. Ne sachant quoi faire, Jin serra les poings, près à se défendre comme il le fallait mais son double leva brusquement la tête. Le japonais eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit que son 'autre lui' possédait une mâchoire effroyable aux canines aiguisées et des pupilles grisâtres prêtes à transpercer votre âme et la découper de part en part. Un grand tribal tatoué sur son torse (très musclé normalement) anormalement développé remplaçait son simple tribal qu'il arborait sur son avant bras gauche. Un autre dessin recouvrait son front ainsi que ses deux épaules. Ses cheveux de jais coiffés en pique étaient séparés par deux cornes acérées. Deux gants en fer aux griffes prêtes à déchirer n'importe quoi lui couvraient la moitié du bras. Jin regarda attentivement tout ces changements et se demanda qu'elle pouvait en être la raison. En écho à ses pensées, le reflet du japonais lui offrit un sourire carnassier :

« N'ai pas peur Jin Kazama… lui susurra-t-il, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion. Un jour… tu feras appel à moi ! Mais un conseil… arrange-toi pour qu'ELLE ne soit pas dans les parages car on ne sait jamais… je pourrais devenir moins contrôlable que tu ne le crois. »

Jin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles qu'une force mystérieuse et irrésistible l'entraîna dans une chute qui lui sembla sans fin…

…Et se réveilla en sueur d'un long et pénible cauchemar. Le soleil pointait timidement le bout de ses rayons quand Jin ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il logeait chez son grand-père, la vie lui semblait si facile et si parfaite qu'il se demandait souvent s'il ne rêvait pas. Jin était l'héritier de la Mishima Zaibatsu, dirigée actuellement par Heihachi Mishima, son fameux grand-père. Le jeune homme était orphelin depuis qu'il avait 14 ans. Sa mère avait été tuée par Ogre, une expérience d'une autre organisation. Son père n'avait jamais été là pour l'élever et il se considérait comme orphelin même si son 'géniteur' était encore en vie. Heihachi avait pris le jeune adolescent sous son aile, lui promettant de l'entraîner dur pour qu'il puisse venger sa mère ce qui tombait plutôt bien car le patron de la Mishima Zaibatsu comptait bien mettre la main sur Ogre. Jin avait donc appris l'art du karaté mais dans le style de sa famille et il était imbattable depuis quelques années. Son grand-père était très fort lui aussi et il lui arrivait d'être en difficulté devant son petit-fils qu'il définissait comme une 'forteresse impénétrable' tant par sa force que par son caractère. Très renfermé depuis la mort de Jun Kazama, sa mère, le jeune Jin s'était forgé une coquille qui ne lui laissait transparaître aucune émotion et il faisait preuve d'un self-control hors du commun. Heihachi surprenait souvent le jeune homme seul, en train de se promener dans ses bois entourant le manoir Mishima. Il savait aussi que son petit-fils n'était pas tout a fait complet sans une personne mais il ne comptait pas sur celle-ci pour se joindre à lui. Heihachi ne craignait qu'une seule personne en dehors de son fils qu'il avait pourtant tuer il y a quelques années de cela, et cette personne n'avait actuellement que 19 ans…

Jin s'étira paresseusement et se laissa réchauffer par le soleil. Il décida enfin de se lever et d'aller se rafraîchir le visage. Les matins d'été étaient fidèles à leur saison et réchauffaient dès le réveil. Le jeune homme de 19 ans se mouilla lentement le visage, savourant la moindre perle d'eau qui éclatait au contact de sa peau qui avait repris son teint légèrement basanée. De longues mèches noires retombaient au dessous de ses yeux noisette et il réajusta les piques de ses cheveux de jais. Il se mâcha sa mâchoire bien prononcée et tendit frénétiquement les muscles de ses bras très développés. Il retourna illico dans son lit et s'allongea délicatement dans ses couvertures emmêlées. Jin se retourna et prit la seule décoration de sa chambre qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. La photo qu'il tenait dans les mains représentait deux adolescents de 13 ans qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le garçon hochait timidement la tête mais affichait un sourire radieux tout comme la jeune fille qui faisait le même sourire. Elle prenait l'autre enfant par les épaules et faisait le V de la victoire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et la moitié de son visage était caché par une casquette rouge assorti à son t-shirt trop large pour elle. Son teint était plus basané que celui du garçon mais elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Jin sourit et caressa l'image de la jeune fille en soupirant.

« Je ne pourrais jamais qualifier ma vie de parfaite sans toi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Hm… je me demande vraiment ce que tu deviens… petite sœur »

Sur ce il se laissa bercer par le bruit de la brise d'été sur les nombreux arbres entourant le manoir même si ses pensées étaient très loin de cet endroit…


End file.
